


Тренировка

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Палпатин застает конец тренировки Мола и Кеноби
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Тренировка

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка является частью цикла про Палпатина и Оби-Вана, в котором Палпатин воспитывал Кеноби с четырнадцати лет и был его наставником в освоении Силы. События происходят около 40 ДБЯ

Оби-Ван отлетает к стене. Мол приближается к нему медленно, плавной походкой хищника, уверенного, что добыча никуда не денется. Забрак довольно скалится, сумев в очередной раз одержать победу над ненавистным мальчишкой. Прокручивая в руках меч, он наблюдает за неуклюжими попытками Кеноби подняться. Последний час Оби-Ван только и делает, что пытается подняться — Мол с удовольствием возит его по полу или швыряет о стены трнировочного зала. 

Оби-Ван, подозревая, что в этот раз Мол желает оставить на нем несколько свежих ожогов, подбирается, собираясь рвануть в сторону и надеясь уйти от удара.

— Хватит. Тренировка окончена, — раздается от двери строгий голос сенатора. 

Мол дергается. Он недоволен, но послушно деактивирует меч и оборачивается к Палпатину, падая на колени:

— Учитель.

Кеноби поднимается, тяжело дыша и морщась от боли во всём теле. На сенатора он бросает лишь раздраженный взгляд.

— Опять, — цедит Палпатин сквозь зубы, переводя взгляд с одного ученика на другого. С кончиков пальцев срывается пучок молний и ударяется в пол в нескольких метрах от него. — Ты должен управлять эмоциями, а не они тобой, — строго говорит он Молу, и только потом подходит к Кеноби.

— Да, учитель, — почтительно и немного расстроено отвечает Мол, украдкой бросая злой взгляд на Кеноби. Будто это он виноват в происходящем. Он уходит стремительно, не желая даже слышать, насколько тепло учитель говорит с ненавистным мальчишкой.

— Тебе же надлежит больше внимания уделять тренировкам, — Палпатин опускается рядом с Оби-Ваном и взглядом пытается оценить, насколько сильно он пострадал от забрака, — и перестать бояться использовать Силу, — завершает он свою мысль.

Оби-Ван, поняв, что «тренировка» наконец-то закончилась, оставляет попытки подняться. Как и ребра, его голова раскалывается от пульсирующей боли. Ему кажется, что на теле не осталось живого места, а кости оказались не сломаны разве что чудом. На подошедшего сенатора смотрит, не скрывая недовольства:

— Я не хочу таких тренировок, и не буду использовать эту вашу Силу. Я же уже говорил. И не думайте, что Мол сможет меня заставить.

— Когда-нибудь, мой мальчик, ты сам начнешь подчинять себе Силу. Когда придет время, — Палпатин мягко улыбнулся и коснулся рукой юношеского плеча, — а пока позволь заняться твоими травмами.


End file.
